1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earmuff and a headset with the same; in particular, relates to an earmuff that possesses a through hole and a headset with the same.
2. Related Art
There are several versions of headsets currently, such as a small-sized in-ear type, an ear hook type, or a circumaural type, to satisfy various user requirements. Generally speaking, the in-ear headset is applied prevalently in the mobile applications that require a small size, lightweight and convenience. However, the design of the in-ear earphone is often limited and simplified, so that the sound quality thereof is not satisfactory.
Among them, the circumaural headset earphone usually has a better sound quality with a more complicated design of the component and the circuit therein. The better sound quality is basically provided by a proper circuit design associated with the speaker and the driver. Consequently, the size and weight of the circumaural headset earphone are more significant.
The components of the current circumaural headset, especially the speaker and the driver, are commonly housed in the earmuff. For the purposes of external noise attenuation and internal circuit protection, the structure of the earmuff is usually designed to be almost fully sealed. Besides, the earmuff of the circumaural headset is provided with an earpad or the like that encompasses the ear.
Because the earmuff surrounds the ear completely, discomfort resulted from for example stuffiness or weight will arise after the use of the circumaural headset for a long period of time. So the wearer tends to decrease his/her time of the use of such headset.
In addition, the problem of the stuffiness caused by a long-term use further makes the wearer sweat and heat generated by the working electronic components is gradually accumulated during this period. The moisture and the accumulated heat may reduce the lifetime of the earphone.